


Up in the Clouds

by p_diyos



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Strangers to Lovers, That Thing Called Tadhana AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do broken hearts go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm in fic writing shape yet, but I found this old thing in my 'refrigerate' folder (yes I do have those things) and thought I'd share it.
> 
> Based on the Sagada scene in 'That Thing Called Tadhana'.

“Here we are.” Miong announced, out of breath but grinning from ear to ear. “Wow, this place is better than I remembered.”

 

Pole surveyed their surroundings, from the untouched, dense forests to the sea of clouds in between mountains, almost like he was storing it in his long term memory. Miong has learned from the 72 hours that they’ve been together that Pole was the type to appreciate places and events quietly, processing everything for himself before sharing with others. 

 

“It’s peaceful.” He commented quietly.

 

“Isn’t it?” Miong crossed his arms in front of his chest. “The last time I was here, I practically bled my sister’s ear off because I kept screaming about Hilaria. It was stupid, but it helped. I thought you’d want to give it a try.”

 

“Screaming seems so crass.” 

 

Miong rolled his eyes. “I swear, you’re no fun. I’ll demonstrate.” He formed a triangle with his hands and took a deep breath. “Hilaria, I’ve moved on with my fucking life without you!”

 

Pole snorted, looking around for anyone who might have heard, or would reply back. “You’re embarrassing.”

 

“It’s part of the experience. C’mon, you don’t even need to say his name. I won’t charge you that 100, too. Say anything.”

 

Miong waited, watching as Pole bit his lip, his gaze moving further and further, beyond the sea of clouds. The cicadas and birds hummed loudly, but he still remained quiet as a mouse. 

 

 _Maybe this isn’t his kind of thing._ Miong thought. Maybe they should’ve just stayed in the café? It was foggy, too, and the last thing Miong needed was to worry about Pole catching a cold.

 

He was just about to invite him back in, when Pole whispered four simple words:

 

“I will forget you.”

 

Miong’s eyes widened. Pole looked up at him with those bright brown eyes. “Like that?”

 

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat. “Well…a bit louder.” He suggested. 

 

“I will forget you.” He spoke clearly, enunciating each word, like uttering a spell. 

 

“I don’t think the cicadas heard -“

 

“I WILL FORGET YOU!” He shouted into the void, smiling widely as he did so. His voice bounced off the edges of the mountains, breaking the still morning silence. “I. Will. Forget. _You!_ ”

 

He turned to Miong again, eyes bright with excitement. The life thrumming through Pole’s entire figure made him feel warm inside. 

 

“Yeah,” He said, smiling softly. “That’s about right.”


End file.
